Hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection is a major worldwide health problem. Approximately 5% of the world population is infected by HBV and chronically infected patients carry a high risk of developing cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma. (Progressive Hepatitis Research: Hepatitis B virus (HBV), Hepatitis C virus (HCV) and Hepatitis Delta virus (HDV) Ed. O. Crivelli, Sorina Biomedica, 1991).
The immune response to HBV-encoded antigens includes both a cellular immune response which is active in the elimination of HBV infected cells, as well as a humoral antibody response to viral envelope antigens which contributes to the clearance of circulating virus particles. The dominant cause of viral persistence during HBV infection is the development of a weak antiviral immune response.
Recombinant HBV vaccines provide a safe and effective means for active immunization against HBV, however, they do not always induce a sufficient and rapid antibody response.
Interferon-α has been used in the therapy of Hepatitis B infection showing an efficacy of only 30-40% in highly selected patients.
In addition, passive immunization with human polyclonal anti Hepatitis B antisera has been shown to be effective in delaying and even preventing recurrent HBV infection (Wright, T. L. and Lau, J. Y. N. The Lancet 342:1340-1344, (1993)). Such human polyclonal antisera are prepared from pooled plasma of immunized donors. These preparations are very expensive and available in relatively small amounts. Furthermore, pooled plasma may contain contaminated blood samples and thus treatment with such antisera increases the patient's risk to contract other viral infections such as hepatitis C or HIV.
An alternative approach for the treatment of HBV infections concerns the use of monoclonal antibodies (MoAb).
PCT patent application PCT/NL94/00102 discloses human monoclonal antibodies directed against Hepatitis B surface antigen which are secreted by the hybridoma cell lines Mab 4-7B and Mab 9H9. The monoclonal antibody secreted by the cell line Mab 4-7B recognizes a linear epitope of HBVsAg and is different from the Mab 9H9 monoclonal antibody which recognizes a conformational epitope. The antibodies are claimed for simultaneous use in the treatment of chronic Hepatitis B infections.
PCT patent application PCT/US92/09749 discloses human monoclonal antibodies against HBVsAg which are secreted by the hybridoma cell lines PE1-1, ZM1-1, ZM1-2, MD3-4 and LO3-3. The antibodies bind to different HBV epitopes and are used for reducing the level of circulating HBVsAg.
Japanese Patent Application JP 93066104 discloses a hybridoma of a human lymphocyte cell strain TAW-925 and a human lymphocyte transformed by Epstein-Barr virus. The hybridoma produces a human monoclonal antibody against HBVsAg.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 4,883,752 discloses preparation of human-derived monoclonal antibody to HBVsAg, by administration of HBVsAg vaccine to humans, recovering their lymphocytes, stimulating the lymphocytes in vitro by a non specific stimulator, fusing said cells with a myeloma cell, and selecting for hybridomas with secrete and HBVsAg antibodies.
Ichimori et al., Biochem. and Biophysic. Research Communications 129(1):26-33, 1985 discloses a hybridoma secreting human anti HBVsAg monoclonal antibodies which recognize the a-determinant of HBVsAg. Later, Ichimori, et al., supra 142(3):805-812, 1987 disclosed another hybridoma which stably secretes human monoclonal antibody against HBsAg.